Bunnymund Master of All Villainy!
by MewWitch
Summary: ...goes on a date and ends up gettting dumped by his photographer boyfriend. A.K.A.-The resturant scene from Megamind, ala BunnyFrost style!


**Bunnymund Master of All Villainy!**

**By MewWitch**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

He checked the time again before staring across the table at the still empty seat. Where could he be? Why was Jack so late? Bunnymund tried not to let the anxiety get to him, such emotions as _worry_ and _uneasiness_ were beneath one of his villainous stature.

That didn't stop him from fidgeting nervously with the candle at the center of the table though.

Then, just as he was starting to think that maybe Tooth had be right about the sturdiness of his relationship, he heard his (assumed) name being called out.

"Jamie!"

"Jack." He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

The white haired young man plopped down heavily into his seat, letting out a huff of breathe. "Sorry I'm so late."

"It's alright." Bunnymund assured him. "Wow, though. Your hair looks..._different_. Are you trying something new?" Jack laughed, attempting to fix his wind-swept hair.

"Sort-of. Not exactly. But that's actually not the only new development to happen tonight!"

"Really?" He leaned closer to hear more. He didn't have to wait long. The editorial photographer/former official paparazzo for the late Bandit King practically shouted out his discovery for the whole restaurant to hear.

_"Bunnymund's gone and made a new hero for Burgess and I've figured out why!"_

"W-wait! What?!" He was suddenly very glad that he hadn't been drinking anything. He most likely would have choked in surprise. That or spit it on his (sorta?) boyfriend. He honestly wasn't sure which would have been worse.

"Just think about it Jamie! It all makes perfect sense! Bunnymund has been acting all weird because he missed getting his furry tail handed to him all the time, so he used some of his evil geniuses to create a brand new hero to do it again!"

The disguised alien rabbit couldn't for the life of him come up with a response to that. His mind was currently torn between three separate trains of thoughts.

-_Oh god, how did he find out?!-He thinks I'm a genius?!-I have not once had my tail handed to me!-_

"-There's one thing I just don't get though? Why on Earth would he pick Kozmotis of all people? He's the worst possible person he could have chosen. The guy's a complete creeper. A great investigative journalist, sure, but total stalker material."

It wasn't until their waiter had poured them both champagne that he realized that the last part was actually directed at him, and not rhetorical like the rest had been.

"Um..." Bunnymund scrambled for something to say. "Well, this is certainly a lot to take in all at once."

"I know, right!" Despite the complaints, Jack's expression was of genuine joy and curiosity.

The Evil Rabbit Genius decided it was time to try and steer their conversation in a different direction. "Well I'm sure you'll be able to get to the bottom of all this eventually, but for now..." He picked up his glass and raised it towards his companion. "For now, let's just enjoy each other's company."

Jack let out another small laugh before doing the same with his champagne. "You're right, as always Jamie. What I definitely need right now is to relax." He smiled fondly across the table.

"To Jamie," The smaller male toasted. "For being the only good thing in the screwy, mad-house I call my life."

"To...being good." Oh, the words seemed to burn his tongue. He was just barely able to get his mouth to utter them.

They clinked their glasses together before each taking a sip. What neither of them noticed though was that outside the restaurant window their interaction was being watched. The observer's face twisted into a snarl before slinking away, back into the shadows they had emerged from.

Back inside, Bunnymund tugged slightly on the collar of his suit.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Say..." He was having some trouble keeping eye contact. "Say I _wasn't_ such a good person. Or a completely honest one. Lets' say I was actually really hairy, like all over the place and that none of it was actually brown. More similar in fact to the shade a much older gentleman would be likely to have, as a completely random, off the top of my head example. Would you still like spending time with me?"

"Absolutely! You don't judge someone based on their appearance-"

Bunnymund slumped down, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Oh, what a relief!"

"You judge them based on their actions."

And suddenly the weight was back, heavier than ever.

_~*~RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG~*~_

"Well that hardly seems fair, don't you think?"

Jack let out a full on giggle at the face Jamie was making. He always seemed to know just what to do (whether it was intentional or not) to get him to laugh.

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but suddenly the two of them were a breathe apart from each other in the middle of the table.

And then they were kissing.

Eye's closing in bliss; Jack unconsciously reached out and placed his hand on top of Jamie's, his fingertips brushing up against the man's watch. He was so into the moment that at first his mind didn't even acknowledge the sounds he heard as screaming and gasps.

But then his eyes opened.

And Jack's world came to a crashing halt.

Instead of the chestnut brown hair and fair skin he had seen just moments ago, Jack was faced with grey fur and large elongated ears. It wasn't until he found himself staring into spring-green eyes that he was able to snap out of his stupor.

With a horrified gasp Jack pushed the rabbit away from him and jumped up from his seat.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jam-no _Bunnymund_ reached for him in what appeared to be concern, only to freeze as he noticed his now revealed paws.

"Don-don't look at me!" He shouted and almost everyone in the restaurant complied. The only one to not follow the Evil Overlord's command was Jack. The pale boy watched, growing more and more visibly distressed as he witnessed the rabbits appearance flicker through several different forms as he fiddled with is wrist-watch.

"You."

"Now hang on Jack!"

"YOU!"

"Wait just a second!"

But he didn't. Jack turned and fled from the lie still calling out his name.

_~*~RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG~*~_

He kept running. He'd made it several blocks only to slow down as it began to rain. Jack hugged himself, dogging the trash and debris that was suddenly being rehydrated around him.

Bunnymund.

_Bunnymund!_

_He'd __**kissed**__ Bunnymund!_

Oh, God.

Jack could barely get passed that thought, let alone process everything else. He'd never felt so ashamed, so confused, so disgusted with himself before.

And it was all because of Bunnymund.

He was abruptly torn from his slow mental downward spiral by the screech of tires in front of him and the sound of a car door being slammed open and shut.

"Jack, wait. Please, I can explain!"

Jack tried to turn around and walk away, but the villain caught his arm. "I don't want to hear anymore lies Bunnymund!"

"But what about what you said back there? About making judgments based on someone's appearance?"

Jack shook his arm free from the grip, rounding about on the rabbit. "How about I judge you based on what you've done then?! You killed the Bandit King, laid siege to the city, and worst of all, you actually got me to become attached to you! Why would you _do_ that? Lie to me?! I knew you were evil, but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to manipulate my feelings like this! What did you possible have to gain form all this?"

Bunnymund didn't speak. Instead he just looks at him, his eyes clearly displaying the answer.

"No. You-you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Jack let out, incredulous.

Bunnymund remained silent. The only change in his entire body was his ears suddenly flattening against the back of his furry head.

"You? And me?! You can't honestly think that we would ever be together, do you?"

Looking down at his inhuman paws, he let out a small, _"No."_

Jack walked away from him, half expecting to be stopped by the rabbit once more.

But he wasn't.

And despite himself, Jack couldn't help looking back.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Yeah, so I just recently saw Megamind for the first time. (I know, I know, it took me long enough)**

**I. LOVED. IT!**

**The big reveal/breakup scene between Roxanne and Megamind was my favorite! And, I was so inspired by it that I just couldn't resist making it into BunnyFrost.**

**And since it's only a snippit from a much larger universe, let me explain real quick how the RotG characters fit into it.**

**Jack=Roxanne-the love intrest/favorite kidnapping victum for the villain. Instead of a reporter though I picture him more as a photographer, whose specialty happens to be getting the action shot from all the epic battles that take place in his hometown. Obviously he's not a teenager here, more likely late 20's early 30's.**

**Bunny=Megamind-the bad guy eventually turned hero. Instead of a big blue guy though, he's a large anthro-rabbit. Also, his villian wardrobe is similar to the big green coat he sports in the book series. Instead of brain bots and a giant battle suit he's got mechanical egg warriors and the Djinn from the books.**

**Tooth=Minion-It's her job to take care of Bunny, but she has a bad habit of getting distracted by their hostage's sparkly teeth. She's about the size of one of the Mini Fairys, so she's still go the exo-suit.**

**North=Metro Man-or as he's called here, the Bandit King. There's just something about the idea of a hero who "steals" the hearts of the citizens of Burgess, that just tickles me! His appearence is closer to Book!North than Movie!North though.**

**Pitch=Hal/Tighten-The intended hero replacement who later reveals his much darker intentions. And in keeping with that Jack takes pictures, Kozmotis takes up the role of journalist. Most of his articles are accomanied by Jack's photos, so they usually end up working closely together. Instead of being a complete loser like Hal was, he's just as confident as he is in the movies. However he still manages to come of as a major creep. It's why he's never been able to get together with Jack, no matter how many passes and iduendos he throws at the boy. Which he does. _Constanly._**

**Jamie=Bernard-Bunny steals his idendity, which he then uses to get close to Jack and date him. Or at least he did until it all blew up in his face as you've read above.**

**Minor Character that didn't fit into the fic, but I feel like including anyways: Sandy=Space Dad! Man in Moon= Warden Ombric=Mayor of Burgess Sophie=Carlos the Doorman**

* * *

**-IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!-**

**I had such a fun time writing this that I feel like converting more fandoms to BunnyFrost.**

**So if anyone has any suggestions for a fandom I should use, please! LET ME KNOW! :D**

**-MewWitch**


End file.
